


Where Iroh is a genius and Lu Ten is far from being stupid

by c_q_j_a_l_m



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Cyberpunk AU, Hi to my fellow dumbasses on the "this really ponks my cyber" discord, I might not write more abt it because hhh it was a one time thing, Iroh is sad, It is very angst and i am terribly sorry but Lu Ten's supposed to be alive later in the HC, Light description of Lu Ten having a panic attack and understanding he's dying, Lu Ten dies, Ozai is a fooking bitch, That has the monopoly on tech shits, Where the Fire Nation is a big ass corp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_q_j_a_l_m/pseuds/c_q_j_a_l_m
Summary: "Iroh was a genius, it was undeniable. Some would say that he was a mad genius. On days like this, Iroh tended to agree.""Lu Ten was far from being stupid, it was undeniable. Some would say that he was as clever as his father. On days like this, Lu Ten tended to disagree."A Cyber punk AU.
Relationships: Iroh & Lu Ten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Where Iroh is a genius and Lu Ten is far from being stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey ! So some times ago, I was in a discord server (still am actually) about a atla Cyber Punk AU. At some point we came to the idea that Lu Ten was still alive (because I live for Alive!Lu Ten) but Iroh still thought he was dead (character developpement blablaba...). Anyway, the Fire Nation is a big bad corp, and Lu Ten is getting a taste of it. 
> 
> Please be careful, there's a slight description of his death, and his realisation of it. No gore tho because im really bad at it, but more like... a mental break down at the end you'll say
> 
> Have a great time reading it !

Iroh was a genius, it was undeniable. Some would say that he was a mad genius. On days like this, Iroh tended to agree.

Iroh was the first born son, he was the favourite, the one who would take charge after his father’s death. He always was the one to make important breakthroughs, who was respected among scientists. He was the golden child.

But today he was no child. He was an adult who had to face his mistake.

Iroh was a genius. And as such, he knew that every experiment had a chance to fail. But failure had never really been in his mind, since he never really had to face such things. Yes, he had made small mistakes while learning, such as forgetting his lab coat and burning himself once… But today, the words “failure” and “mistake” were haunting him. And so was the vision of his son, dead because of a mistake, dead because of a failure.

Dead because of him.

This project was the biggest Iroh ever had. His father, Azulon, wanted him to create something that would anchor Fire Corp. in Ba Sing Se forever, and would evince competitors such as Cabbage Corp. It would need to be an amazing invention to conquer Ba Sing Se. Hence was born “The Siege of Ba Sing Se”.

His son, Lu Ten, had mesmerizing honey eyes, always burning with curiosity. He was his greatest project. Lu Ten’s head was full of refreshing ideas, and his heart, the core of his being, of honour and well-placed pride. He would have done anything if it was to save the people he loved. And Iroh was one of them. Together, they poured their soul and mind to bring it to life, and they did!

As soon as “Siege of Ba Sing Se” was finished, Iroh presented it to his father and his board of directors. Ozaï, the second and envious son, was amongst them, waiting for his brother to miserably fail, leaving an opening to destroy him. But Iroh wouldn’t give him one.

Not Today at least.

The presentation went well. Much better than what Iroh thought it would go. They were, after all, talking about spending money on a mech suit. No one had ever constructed that kind of mech suit. Every one of them on the market were impractical and so expansive… Lu Ten was the one who thought about how it would work. The mech suit is supposed to be linked to the neural pathways of the user. Neuroscience is heavily implemented but that doesn’t mean it’s 100% safe. The brain is a fragile organ after all. This mech suit will change the face of Ba Sing Se, for the best interests of Fire Corps.

But will cause thousands of dead.

Iroh wasn’t interested in others yet. Iroh only had eyes for his job, his passion, his family and his son.

“Lu Ten will be the one to test it. Do you agree dear nephew? After all, your father isn’t the only mind behind this massive project.” Ozaï said. His words felt like someone had stabbed him right in the heart. Ozaï couldn’t do that to his own family. He knew his brother was… deranged to say the least, and that he hated him guts, but he never thought he was able to attack him through his son. What kind of a monster was he? Ozaï was a father too for Agni’s sake! But what kind of a father was he… he knew about the experiments on Azula.

(His blatant lack of action on his niece’s matter will come back to get him, he knows it.)

Iroh was going to protest, telling Ozaï to stop saying such things, to stop trying to kill his son. His son had to stay alive. His son was everything… He couldn’t lose him. Not like that. His mouth opened but was soon closed again as Azulon spoke. You don’t interrupt Azulon. When Azulon talks, you listen. (A mantra that he had since he was eight.)

“Ozaï has a point, but I will not give the authorization if Lu Ten doesn’t consent.” He said with this cold authority that was so unique to him.

Iroh looked at his son, afraid of his answer. Iroh couldn’t say no, it was his son’s decision.

“It would be my honour to be the first one to test the mech suit grandfather. Thank you for this opportunity” answered Lu Ten, trying to hide his joy and pride. This boy was too good for this world, too innocent for this family… Iroh had no word in this. They bid their goodbyes and left the conference room, but not without Iroh sending a dark look to his brother. It was only answered by a devilish smirk. Lu Ten was incredibly proud and filled with joy, Iroh didn’t want to spoil his happiness and tried to smile, saying meaningless things such as “yes my son, I am proud of you” or “I am sure you will be great”. But in his mind was the seed of worry that every loving parent has… And it was growing at an alarming rate. Iroh was powerless.

Lu Ten was far from being stupid, it was undeniable. Some would say that he was as clever as his father. On days like this, Lu Ten tended to disagree.

Lu Ten was asked to test the mech suit he had been working on with his father. “The Siege of Ba Sing Se” project. It was supposed to be his masterpiece, his magnum opus. But nothing went according to plan and Lu Ten should have seen this coming. His uncle Ozaï was no good. Grandfather Azulon considered him an adult and as such, able to take important decisions. He should have seen this coming…

It had been Ozaï who had raised the idea of him testing the mech suit. Lu Ten should have said no, especially with what he had heard about his uncle and his children. Ozaï had never cared for him and was known for being a terrible father, making Zuko and Azula go through horrendous experiments. Why would he take into consideration his nephew’s safety? But Lu Ten had not seen that, he had not seen his father’s horrified face, he had not seen the malevolent glint in his uncle’s eyes. No, Lu Ten had been blind this day, only listening to the pounding of his heart telling him to say yes, yes, yes, yes… And so he had, signing his own death sentence.

The days following the presentation were marked by his father’s blatant lack of joy and focus. Lu Ten was worried about his father but every time he tried to ask him what was the issue, he was always met by a “don’t worry my son, I am just an old man who is not getting younger” and a cup of tea. So Lu Ten didn’t ask more. He went on his merry way, still blinded by his bliss.

The Test day was upon them, everyone was anxious and tired, the smell of coffee and strong tea filled the room. Lu Ten hadn’t been able to sleep and his father was so tense it hurt just to look at him. The both of them did the last check ups, trying to find every mistake and prevent the experiment from going wrong. Lu Ten was more and more scared as the clock turned. His father asked to speak to him privately 15 minutes before the experiment.

“My son, I want you to know that I love you. I will never be an obstacle to your life. I am so proud of you right now, and I know how important this is for you… But don’t you think it’s a bit reckless…?” Said Iroh. Of course he would… His father loved him more than anything… But Lu Ten needed this, he needed to do something by himself.

“Father, I do love you too and I would never be there if it wasn’t for you. But please… Please, I need to do this, I need to prove that I am not just Lu Ten, son of Iroh. I am more than that and I will prove it to the world today. You can’t stop me.” He felt like his answer was brutal but words weren’t easy today, he hoped his father wouldn’t take it too hard. Iroh’s face lost a bit of his light again.

“Very well, I respect your choice my son. But know that you can still hop out of this project if you don’t feel like it ...” tried Iroh.

“I know father, but I won’t…” and to end this discussion, Lu Ten hugged his father. He loved his father’s hugs, they were so warm. He never felt as safe as in Iroh’s arms. But this one felt like the last one… So Lu Ten took his sweet time, taking as much courage as he could…

Someone called Lu Ten, it was time. He ended the hug and they joined the scientists. He let himself be wired into the mech suit, everything was going according to plan. Lu Ten looked up and saw Azulon, Ozaï, Ursa, Zuko and Azula on the balcony. Something wasn’t right with the way Ozaï was smiling, Ursa looked like she knew something was going to go wrong and was terribly afraid of this. Azulon showed no expression as usual. Azula seemed bored, waiting for something extraordinary to happen. Something like blood and gore, Lu Ten thought… Then he looked at Zuko, his little cousin, who was really eager to see the mech suit in action but also was proud of his cousin, admiring him as if he was a hero. Lu Ten will not disappoint his cousin, he thought. So with just a sign from his hand, the experiment began. The first tests were successful without any problems. The mech suit worked ! He did it! Lu Ten was full of joy. Until he wasn’t.

Pain, just pain, something wasn’t right, Lu Ten knew. His eyes hurt like hell and he felt as if his head was on the verge of explosion. He tried to tell them that he was hurt but it was too late.

Flashes of light

**Voices**

**Colours Red PAIN Head**

**Stop it It burns Sounds PAIN**

**Trying To Stay Alive Heart Beating**

**Grey No Colours No Red No Sounds**

**No Pain Heat Burning Too Much Stop**

**What Why Can't No**

**Stop**

**Something's**

**Wrong No Dad Dad It hurts Lights too much**

**Dad Dad Dad ? Dad Stop**

**It Dad Save Me**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Nothing. Static. It Stopped.**

Iroh ran to his son as soon as they stopped the experiment, but it was too late. It was too late… His son was dead in his arms, he was bleeding from his eyes, nose and ears, his hands were burnt by the overheated metal. It was a disgusting mess, Iroh felt like emptying his stomach. He was powerless once again. The medics took Lu Ten but Iroh knew, it was the end.

His son was dead.

And it was his fault… 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, hope you liked it, don't forget to leave a kudo or a sweet and nice comment <3
> 
> Also, as said in the tags, it's a one time thing and probably won't wrote more about this AU
> 
> Have a nice days my lovelies <3


End file.
